


A letter from long before us

by trappist1f



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Langst, M/M, Please still read this, Sick Keith (Voltron), WHY IS THIS SO SAD?, breakup but not really, klangst, lance is a great boyfriend, theres an original character but they are important to the story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappist1f/pseuds/trappist1f
Summary: Between all the wedding gifts there was one card I didn't recognize. Somebody must have put it on the stack of gift cards without giving it to us in person. Or maybe I just didn't notice it?Yet somehow there was something off about it.In beautiful cursive handwriting the letter was signed:"to Lance's future partner"-K.K.or: to their wedding Lance's girlfriend receives a letter from Keith Kogane. Lance's Ex boyfriend.





	A letter from long before us

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> This is one of my first fanfics. I know I know there is an OC in the story and many people including myself don't really like that but I have put a lot of thought into the concept of this and in the end changed everything up a bit to make it shorter and a bit more sad I guess. It's not really an OC but more of a character I need to make this story work. Please enjoy this Fic!

Between all the wedding gifts there was one card I didn't recognize. Somebody must have put it on the stack of gift cards without giving it to us in person. Or maybe I just didn't notice it?  
Yet somehow there was something off about it.  
In beautiful cursive handwriting the letter was signed:  
"to Lance's future partner"  
-K.K.

I wasn't aware of any person who was named that and somehow I was put off by the letter. Why would somebody come to the wedding and not give me their gift in person. I was very sure I didn't invite anybody named KK but who was I to judge? Maybe I was just too overwhelmed from everything that had happened yesterday and forgot about this card.

 

I carefully ripped the envelope open at the top and pulled out a piece of paper. Everything was written in dark red pen and I couldn't help but admire the beautiful handwriting. But something else caught my eye. The letter had been dated and was written about 7 years ago. Who would know I was gonna marry Lance 7 years ago?

" Dear Lance's future partner,  
this is a very strange letter and I do not know how to properly express what I'm feeling at this moment. I don't know if Lance has or will ever mention me to you. But I was Lance's boyfriend. 'Was' is necessary because I will not live any longer than 2 or 3 days.  
I was diagnosed with a rare disease called the Galra disease when I was 10 years old. There is very little research on it and there is no cure to the day I'm writing this.

Back to Lance though: I met him through my childhood friend Kate. Maybe you are familiar with her. The two of them were in a class and she introduced us to one another. He was kind and open and we quickly became friends. His friend Hunk, Kate, Him and me would spend a lot of time together.  
They would visit me whenever I was in hospital. They were there to cheer me up in my darkest times.

Then Lance confessed to me about a year later and we started dating. Let me tell you: It was rough. My condition got worse and Lance would spend ungodly amounts of his time on trying to be with me and making me happy. And I was happy! But it was draining him.

I loved and still love Lance. He is the kindest and sweetest person that I have ever met. I don't know where I would be without him.

Because you are reading this I want you to treat Lance well. I only want the best for him and it would break my heart if you were not treating him right. If Lance dates you you're probably a good person anyways. I'm sure you also love his pretty smile and all of the cute things he does and all the bad jokes that he is so proud of. Lance is so unique.

I'm writing to you to tell you how much I want you to love him. How much I want you to treasure him. Because I could never treasure him enough. Because I was always sick and always kept him up. Because I just wasn't and couldn't be a good boyfriend for him.

Today I broke up with Lance. For his sake. And he knows and hopefully understands that. I want Lance to move on. Because I will not be there for him anymore. He needs to find somebody else for himself.

Lance is all yours now. You need to love him now. Lance should be loved. And I don't want him to stick to the past. To me.

So please be there for him. Be what I was never able to be for him. Be strong!  
Sincerely,  
Keith."

I didn't know when tears had started to flow down my cheeks but by now I had started sobbing. I knew Keith. Not very well but I knew him. Shiro's little brother.

Whenever his name fell Lance would seem so sad and upset so I had never asked about him a lot. I never knew a lot about Keith. And in this moment I wished that I had known him.

Suddenly I saw the small polaroid picture that was in the envelope. It showed a younger Lance and a boy with rather long raven hair who was wearing hospital clothes. Both of them were smiling.

"Hey, honey. Is everything alright?" Lance poked his head through the door. When he saw me sitting on the floor he rushed to my side. "What's wrong? What happe-. Where did you get that picture?"

He saw the letter slowly took it out of my hand. "That's his handwriting". I could see tears forming I his eyes as he read the letter.

I wrapped my hands around him and patted his back as he started to sob.

And there I held him for as long as I needed to to make him feel better. I promised myself I would hold him as long as necessary. The way Keith would want me to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm so sorry for making them all suffer. If there are any mistakes feel free to correct me. Please leave comments and Kudos if you enjoyed this.


End file.
